Paul DelVecchio
Paul DelVecchio, nicknamed "Pauly D" is a well known DJ and is a Jersey Shore castmember. He also gets his own spin-off, The Pauly D Project Season 1 Pauly D is introduced as the hair-obsessed, tanning fanatic DJ from Rhode Island. He immediately clicks with Mike and the two form a partnership easy on. The oldest of the crew, Pauly D mixes business with pleasure, never failing to show up for work at the T-shirt shop, but always active on the party scene, whether it be mixing tracks in the DJ booth or playing wing-man to Mike while in the hot tub with the ladies. His hook-ups included rejecting Snooki's drunk advances, but spending time in his bed with J-WOWW, making it slightly uncomfortable when her long-time boyfriend Tom comes to visit. Pauly D along with Mike lead the household in hook-ups, bringing home different girls every night, much to the disgust of the girl roommates. But Pauly D is not only an experienced DJ and ladies man, he is a skilled firefighter. After nearly blowing up the propane tank on the barbecue grill, Pauly saves the day Mike and Pauly seal their brotherhood when Pauly attempts to take the "grenade" for Mike. The boys view hooking up with women as a battle. And in battle, there are obstacles like grenades. The grenade in this instance was the non-attractive friend of Mike's very attractive date. Pauly does his best to entertain the annoying and restless guest, but fails and throws in the towel, retiring to his bedroom. Unfortunately for Mike, the grenade completely bombed him-interrupting his hot and heavy session with his date. As for Pauly, he can say as a friend that he tried. As Season 1 wraps, Pauly even gets his first stalker, a girl named Danielle he hooked up with that apparently won't let it go. From following him on the boardwalk to harassing him with strange phone calls, the girl doesn't give up. The quacking duck phone calls forced the roommates to take the phone off the hook for the night, something unheard of before. Although somewhat scared, this game player is accustomed to clingers and eventually is attracted to her crazy personality. Nevertheless, Pauly D ends the season as he started: single, tan, and hair perfectly intact. Season 2 Pauly was revved up for season 2. Mike and him had a road trip to Miami, and were once again first to reach and first to choose which beds. Angelina shares a room with them! He gets lots of girls throughout the season and gets slapped by Angelina when she gets drunk. He also was one of the roommates that were trying to stop the brawl of episode 7.He was a man of peace in some cases until it came up to the brawl at one of the clubs in Jersey Shore where some a**h*** pushed Vinnie and DJ Pauly D was not going to stand for that so he punk the kid back.Afterwards''' DJ Pauly D, Vinnie''' and Mike '"'The Situation" find some "Grenades" that shortly follow after them,and they head back to the house to smash but that didn't happen!! They all were left unsatisfied. Season 3 On Season 3 of Jersey Shore , Pauly finds a stalker from Season 1 named Danielle and gets into a confrontation with her. She ends up throwing a drink in his face . Pauly D had the best time of his life on Season 3. He's tried to live his life, especially with his Grenade Whistle . Season 4 In season 4 the cast goes to Italy and tries to have fun and party like they've done but in episode 4 he and Vinny end up having a fight with Deena and it goes wrong in all the wrong ways after the fight they end up cooling everything but when Nicole and Mike have a massive fight he steps in and tryies to make the situation better but it kept on going and that the same with the fight with Mike and Ronnie. Quotes * Can’t stand this weather, ya can’t get tanned in this weather,ya can’t creep in this weather, you can’t do anything, girls don’t come out in this weather, they stay in the house. * In a weird Snookers world, like me and Snookers would make the best, like, little guidos and guidettes, little poofs and blow-outs on our little kids. *Don’t let the spike hair fool you, like I’m not a bitch. * She just doesn't want to feel like a trashbag because she has a boyfriend and she kissed me with her tongue. *They were acting kinda stupid, but we just made the best out of the situation like we always do & just ride out. *THE CABS ARE HERE! *I couldn't have sex with my girl, she had her period. I go to take her pants off - she wouldn't let me, no big deal. *You gotta stay fresh-to-death I call it - fresh outfit, fresh haircut, fresh tan, just stay fresh. *We’re beatin’-up-the-beat, that’s what we say when we’re doing our fist pump. First, we start off by banging the ground, we’re banging it as the beat builds ‘cause that beat’s hittin’ us so we’re fightin’ back, it’s like we beat up that beat. *When I go into the club I have a game plan, I don’t wanna waste my time and take home a girl that just wants to hang out, I just wanna get to the business… so, you light it up and then you move on & at the end of the night you see who you end up with. *Girls love a DJ, so once they see me behind the wheels of steel over there, doing my thing... watch out. *I'm doing him a favor 'cause I see the spot, it has some potential, and I like to throw down a sick mix and that's gonna bring people to his spot. *I think what happened to Snookers brought us a lot closer to Snookers, definitely. 'Cause now we like kinda feel bad and she's a real person, i mean, we get on her and stuff like that but we still care for her. *My hair didn't even move an inch and I was in & out of the water. My hair's windproof, waterproof, soccerproof, motocycleproof. I'm not sure if my hair's bulletproof, I'm not willin' to try that. *They're cool girls. They're smart and everything, but they want to hook up just as well, but I think it will take a couple of times seeing them to hook up. They're not like whores. *It's so hard to find a good man these days. That's why I date women. *Ronnie’s in pure creep mode. *Someone threw a drink and then all of a sudden it was like WWIII or something. *Through the scuffle Snooks gets hit in the face, again. Poor girl… she needs to take some karate classes or somethin’. She needs self defense. Somebody’s got to teach her how to fight or duck. *I don’t even understand that religion or what it is, I just wanna get to the business. *You spilled the haterade. *I just met this girl and she already stalks my whole life. *Oh yeah, wake up yeah! *Burgers For The Boys! Category:Cast Category:Male